Clan Moves
Homebrew Content: Work in Progress - Be Patient with your Dolan About Clan Moves Unlike other moves, the Clan Move gain their name from drawing the entire clan into the action. Thus, they cannot be performed when the characters are away from the clan, or if they fall into bad standing with their people. ---- Rite of Weaving When you call for the clan to perform the Rite of Weaving, a living sacrifice must be made, and your Grimaktir summoned. Name your sacrifice, and one other person whose heart will shatter by their loss. Then, go to each category in turn, and answer. * Tell us their age, and which member of their family delivers them to the ceremony. '' ** Young (+2), Adult (+1), Old (+0) * ''Tell of us their birth, and those that witnessed it. '' ** Blessed (+1), Mundane (+0), Cursed (-1) * ''Tell of us their standing amongst your people, how they came to earn their reputation. ** Beloved (+1), Conflicted (+0), Despised (-1) * Tell us of the locale, and how it's been adorned for the occasion. '' ** Meaningful (+0), Unimportant (-1) * ''Tell us of their pain, and who advered their gaze when their life finally ended. '' ** Painful (+1), Painless (+0) As each answer is given, the ritual moves on towards its eventual conclusion. Once all answers have been given, the ritual comes to an end, and the final tears are shed. The bones, flesh, organs, and blood of the sacrifice have been prepared, consumed, expended. Total all of the bonuses gained from your responses. A magic-user of the party's choice gains a Fate Clock totalling the bonuses provided. If the bonuses are 3 or higher, whoever triggered this move must '''Face their Sorrow'. ---- Return to the Hearth When you rest at your clan's steadling for a week and a day, heal points according to your clan's prosperity: * Dirt: '''1 Hit Die of HP/Ability Points * '''Poor: 1 Hit Die +CON of HP/Ability Points * Moderate: '''2 Hit Dice +CON of HP/Ability Points * '''Wealthy: '''3 Hit Dice +CON of HP/Ability Points * '''Rich: '''4 Hit Dice +CON of HP/Ability Points You always heal at least 1 point per hit die, and may not choose to heal Luck. ---- '''Borrow from The Clan When you ask to be granted an item which the clan could produce, say who could grant it to you, and roll +CHA. Take +1 forward if you've a good standing with them. -1 Forward if they curse you as you come: * On a 10+ '''you are granted the item, and given leave to keep it until the day of your fate. * '''On a 7-9 '''the judge chooses one from the list below: ** You're granted a poorer version of what you desired. ** It's been granted to someone else in the clan. ** None of it are available, but it'll be crafted for you, given time. ---- '''Claim the Land When you call for the Clan to lay claim upon a secured location '''roll +nothing, and take +1 forward if you, or someone you trust, oversees the settling: * '''On a 10+ '''you people claim the land in time. * '''On a 7-9 the Judge chooses one from the list below: ** The Clan is told of an unexpected Danger, which must be dealt with before the claim is set. ** Work slows down, taking longer to claim the site for good. ** Another has laid claim upon this land as well. Category:Moves Category:Clan